clockworkscomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Alternate Rules
If any of these rules are aproved by Shawn Gaston, it will go to the Official Setting Rules Common Knowledge Familiarity (Inspired from Mystical Throne Entertainment's Faith & Demons: The Rising) CLOCKWORKS ''contains a multitude of backgrounds that can alter how Common Knowledge is viewed. This is represented through a Common Knowledge Familiarity modifier. '''Unfamiliar The character is completely unfamiliar with the Common Knowledge and thus cannot attempt to roll. Familiar The character is vaguely familiar with the Common Knowledge and may make a Common Knowledge roll with a -2 penalty. Informed ' The character is familiar with the Common Knowledge and may make a Common Knowledge roll with no bonus or penalty. This level of familiarity should not require a Common Knowledge roll for basic knowledge. '''Expert ' The character is very familiar with the Common Knowledge and may make a Common Knowledge roll with a +2 bonus. '''Character Creation Characters start at Unfamiliar to all Common Knowledge not granted by their chosen nation. They are able to increase any knowledge type(s) by a number of levels – from Familiar to Expert – equal to half their Spirit die type. For example, characters with a Spirit of d6 have three levels to divide amongst their Common Knowledge. They could be' Familiar (-2)' in three areas,' Informed (0)' in one and '''Familiar (-2)' in another or''' Expert (+2)' in only one. This also applies in Clorencia City's levels. Even between neighborhoods! For example, a character born in the 9th level can have '''Common Knowledge' (Level 9) ''' Informed (0), Common Knowledge' (Level 10)'' '''Familiar (-2) Common Knowledge' '(Level 2) ' ' Unfamiliar . Benies, Acing, Raises You can use a Bennie to improve an Unfamiliar Common Knowledge roll. To do this, the player must be near a source (he or she had heard something, took notes, read a book). Spending a Bennie the player can roll for that Common Knowlwdge at the Familiar level (-2) only for that roll. If the player roll one Ace in any dice, then he can adquiere that Knowledge at the Familiar level, spending a Bennie (if any left) at the end of the game sesion. If the player rolls Ace twice in the same die then he can adquiere that Knowledge at the Familiar level, at the end of the game sesion. If the player rolls 2 Aces (an Ace in the Wild Die and an Ace in the attribute or skill die) and raise in both dice at least once, he adquire imediatly that Common Knowlwdge at the Familiar level, and wlill regain the bennie spended for that roll and at the end of the game sesion can raise the level to Informed. If rolling a critical failure (snake eyes) not only the player looses the Bennie, he looss the source and can't perform that Common Knowlwdge again, depending on the Game Master's mood. For example, the player Z found a book about '''Common Knowledge A'. He doen't have that Common Knowledge, so the level is Unfamiliar. So the player spends a Bennie to make a Common Knowledge A roll under the''' Familiar level. So he rolls his dice (a d6 and the Wild Die) and the rolls are 6 and 6: Both Aced! So he makes another rolls and tthe results are 4 and 5, so the final results are 8 (6+4-2) & 9 (6+5-2): both dice made one raise each! So the player got the '''Common Knowlwdge A at the Familiar 'level and regain the Bennie, so he can use it again. ''The same player does the same for '''Common Knowlwdge B, but in this case he only got an Ace in his Wild Die, so at the end of the game session, if he has any Bennie left (and enough experence points), he can adquire that skill at the Familiar 'level. '''Common Knowledge Familiarity Advancement At the end of each game session, you can use Experience Points to advance Common Knowledge Familiarity level or buy a''' '''Common Knowledge at Familiar '''level. Note: if the Common Knowledge is related to the player's race or archetype, that Common Knowledge Familiarity will be at the Informed level. See the '''Savage Worlds Core Rulebook about the''' Advancement Rules'''. Category:Game Rules